All Hallows' Eve
Introduction According to ancient tradition, the Halloween Spirit appears in the City on All Hallow's Eve. It's the Horseman of Samhain, and he protects the people and helps to prevent an invasion of spirits from the world of the dead. If the Halloween Spirit's order are followed to the letter, the holiday ends with a merry masquerade full of gifts and wonders. But will it happen that way this year? All Hallows' Eve Rewards: Stage 1 Each year, the City chooses a new Steward to summon the Halloween Spirit. We need to find out their name and assemble the Steward's costume, and most importantly - to find the Samhain cat. Goal: Find the Samhain cat. Who's in charge? Goal: Find the Halloween Medallion Rewards: Interlude The Steward's Hat Goal: Find the Witch's Hat Rewards: Cloak of Stars Goal: Find the Starry Cloak Rewards: Hiding the Face Goal: Find the Golden Mask Rewards: Aerial Transport Goal: Find the Magic Broom Rewards: Halloween Cat Goal: Summon the Samhain cat. Assemble the Halloween Steward collection Rewards: Interlude Stage 2 The Halloween Spirit has given his first order. "Bring the leading couple of the masquerade." Their carnival costumes are hidden somewhere here in the Haunted Park. the costumes bear the names of the townspeople who have the honour of becoming the King and Queen of the masked ball. Goal: Find the costume of the King of the ball A Ghostly Call Goal: Find the Bell of Samhain. Rewards: Interlude Cover of Night Goal: Find the Vampire's Cloak Rewards: Bloody Fangs Goal: Find the Vampire Fangs Rewards: The Count's Accessory Goal: Find the Ghoul's Brooch Rewards: Cane and Able Goal: Find the Old Cane Rewards: Interlude Quest Name Goal: Find Dracula's Seal Rewards: Interlude Quest Name Goal: Assemble Dracula's Costume Rewards: Interlude Stage 3 The spirits of Dracula and his bride have inhabited the Detective and Juliette. Martha's fears came true - Valerie's prank angered the Halloween Spirit so much that he refused to help the townspeople and kept silent. The only way we can talk to Jack is through the Halloween Werewolves, his loyal servants. Goal: Learn Jack's story. An Old Coin Goal: Find Jack's Coin Rewards: Interlude Sign of the Cross Goal: Find Jack's Cross Rewards: Interlude An Unusual Fruit Goal: Find the unusual fruit Rewards: Interlude The Strength of Steel Goal: Find Jack's Knife Rewards: Interlude Payment Goal: Find the Devil's Coal Rewards: Interlude Light in the Darkness Goal: Assemble the Jack's Things collection Rewards: Interlude Stage 4 The Halloween Spirit has lost faith in people and the spirits are already invading the realm of the living. We need to convince Jack that people remember and honour the traditions of Halloween. Goal: Find the Book of Halloween Interlude Pumpkins to the Rescue Goal: Find Pumpkin in a Hat Rewards: Interlude Egyptian Pumpkin Goal: Find Mummy Pumpkin Rewards: Interlude Bloodthirsty Pumpkin Goal: Find Vampire Pumpkin Rewards: Interlude Another Pumpkin in a Hat Goal: Find French Pumpkin Rewards: Interlude Purple Pumpkin Goal: Find Purple Pumpkin Rewards: Interlude Book of Traditions Goal: Assemble: "Pumpkins of the World" collection (Summon the Book of Halloween) Stage 5 Jack agreed to help the people, but the chain of events leading to the spirit invasion has already begun. In the depths of his castle, a spindle weaves a thread of anger and terror. Costumes made of such cloth are what allow the spirits to inhabit human beings. We need to find the "Threads of Positivity". Goal: Weave a cloth of joy and laughter Good Triumphs Goal: Find the Thread of Kindness Rewards: Interlude The Best Medicine Goal: Find the Thread of Laughter Rewards: Interlude Joy Over Sadness Goal: Find the Thread of Joy Rewards: Interlude Nothing Without Love Goal: Find the Thread of Love Rewards: Interlude The Last Thread Goal: Find the Thread of Excitement Rewards: Interlude New Cloth Goal: Assemble Threads of Positivity Stage 6 The terrible costumes of anger and spite are no longer being made, but many of them have already made their way into the townsfolk's homes and could be put on at any moment. As soon as they are, spirits will inhabit the bodies of their wearers. We need to reverse the magic that led to the spirits taking over their bodies just like the Detective and Juliette. Goal: Turn the Spirit Mirror. Interlude Cute Little Skeleton Goal: Find the Skeleton Plushy Rewards: Interlude Monsters Can Be Cute Goal: Find Frankenstein's Monster Rewards: Interlude Happy Spider Goal: Find the Comical Spider Rewards: Interlude Barking Robot Goal: Find the Robodog Rewards: Interlude Which Witch Goal: Find the Witch on a Broom Rewards: Interlude Turn the Mirror Goal: Assemble the "Homemade Talismans" collection Interlude Interlude Conclusion The people have faith in all that's good and light, and their respect of the traditions of Samhain helped save my friends from the world of the dead and prevent an invasion of spirits into the City. The Halloween Spirit is disappearing into the mist of the world beyond the veil, and the townspeople hope he'll return next year. As a reward, Jack has left us a unique artifact. It's yours now. Collect Stone Star from diary Post-Case Quest Name Goal: Assemble - Rewards: Interlude -Artifact Assemble- Related Pages * Hidden City Home * Locations * Events * Diary of Investigations * Collections, Main City * Collections, Main City - Misc Category:Main City Cases